What if I'm The Death Master?
by phcenix92
Summary: "Aku hanya ingin dunia sihir menjadi damai" Cannot make the Summary, Just Read it! Sankyu! Harry Potter!AU


What If I'm The Death Master

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Written By :

 **Miguel Andrew Parker Yong Malfoy**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Harry Potter!AU

.

.

.

.

Cast :

Byun Baekyun!OC

.

.

.

Selamat membaca!

.

.

.

.

[ 19 / 01 / 2018 ]

Halo!

Namaku Miguel!

Aku akan menceritakan sedikit siapa aku sebenarnya.

[January 2016]

Aku hanya seorang anak laki - laki yang terlahir dari keluarga penyihir Bangsawan berdarah murni. Yang dulu selalu di eluk - elukan oleh banyak orang. Hingga akhirnya menjadi sampah bagi mereka yang pernah memuji kepawaian keluarga bangsawan ini.

Ya, tak lain dan tak bukan aku adalah seorang keturunan Keluarga Malfoy.

Semua bermula menjadi kacau setelah ayahku menceritakan perihal ketiga Saudara Peverell yang menjadi legenda adanya 3 benda relikui kematian.

Ayah ku semakin berambisius untuk mendapatkan ketiga benda tersebut. Yang bahkan sampai saat ini tidak diketahui oleh siapapun keberadaan benda legendaris itu.

Ibu ku pernah mengatakan, "Oh yang benar saja (nama ayahku), ketiga benda tersebut sudah tidak lagi dapat ditemukan" keluh ibu ku.

Akan tetapi, Ayahku membalas ucapan Ibuku dengan bentakan yang tak pernah kulihat sampai aku menginjak usia ke lima, dimana seharusnya yang aku ketahui hanyalah bermain, mendapatkan kasih sayang dan penuh cinta dari kedua orang tuaku.

Tapi apa yang kulihat sekarang adalah Ayah dan Ibu ku saling meneriaki, memaki sampai - sampai mereka melontarkan cahaya yang berpendar dari ujung sebuah tongkat.

Tongkat?

Untuk apa tongkat itu?

Apa yang sedang mereka ucapkan?

Bahasa latin?

Aku benar - benar tidak habis pikir, aku tiba - tiba saja menjadi sangat senang karena beranggapan mendapati pertunjukkan kembang api khusus untukku.

Namun, semua itu terhentikan ketika Ayahku tanpa sengaja atau mungkin sengaja melemparkan sebuah cahaya hijau tepat kearah ibu. Membuat ibu terbaring kaku secara instan.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam, bingung, mencoba memahami keadaan.

Aku menatap wajah ayah yang terlihat panik seraya berlari mendekati tubuh kaku Ibu dan beliau memeluk ibu begitu erat dengan membisikkan ucapan permohonan maaf.

Aku pun segera menghampiri Ayah, turun dari sofa secara perlahan.

Kedua kaki mungilku membawaku mendekat kearah mereka berdua, dan aku pun bertanya, "Ayah, kenapa ayah menangis?" tanyaku begitu polos.

Ayah menatapku dengan tatanpan sendu yang bahkan saat itu belum bisa ku pahami.

Ayah pun berucap, " Maafkan ayah nak, Ayah telah membuat ibu mu tertidur untuk selamanya" sesal ayah yang bahkan aku tidak mengerti, kenapa ayah harus meminta maaf hanya karena ayah membuat ibu menjadi tertidur... selamanya?

"Ayah, apa ibu akan bangun nanti pagi?" tanyaku lagi dengan tatapan dan nada yang lugu, polos, tidak mengerti akan apapun, terutama kematian.

Meskipun aku dikarunia otak yang cukup cemerlang seperti kedua orang tua ku. Aku tetaplah hanya seorang anak - anak yang tidak mengerti banyak hal negatif tersebut.

Yang aku ketahui hanyalah 'Apa yang aku boleh lakukan' dan 'Apa yang tidak boleh ku lakukan'.

1 tahun semenjak kejadian itu, akhirnya aku mengerti.

Tiga hari setelah kematian ibu yang akhirnya terekspos ke media massa dan disebabkan oleh ayahku sendiri. Ayahku di haruskan untuk tetap berada di penjara yang bernama Azkaban.

Ayah telah membunuh Ibuku.

Aku pun saat baru saja tiba di rumah usai bermain dengan teman-teman muggle yang usianya sebaya denganku di sekolah muggle. Aku mendapati sebuah surat di meja ruang tamu.

Mansion yang tidak lebih besar dari Mansion milik Paman Draco terasa sangat sepi. Kosong sekali, seperti tidak ada penghuninya.

Kedua tangan mungilku meraih surat tersebut, membukanya dan membacanya.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

 _Dear Miguel,_

 _Maaf karena ayah tidak bisa lagi mejagamu. Maaf karena ayah bukanlah orang tua yang baik untukmu. Maaf karena sudah menelantarkanmu hampir dua tahun ini. Membiarkanmu tinggal berdua saja dengan peri rumah kita 'Eru' ._

 _Ayah saat ini belum bisa kembali ke rumah karena ada hal yang harus ayah lakukan diluar kota._

 _Ayah bangga padamu nak_

 _Karena kau bisa mengerti keadaan yang ada._

 _maafkan ayahmu yang pengecut ini._

 _Dan selamat! karena kau akan menjadi murid termuda di Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy!_

 _sincerely,_

 _Mr.Malfoy_

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

Wajahku terlihat datar membaca surat yang kugenggam saat ini.

"Aku harus masuk ke sana dan menemukan 3 relikui kematian yang ayah maksudkan" ujarku dengan mantap.

Dalam benakku saat itu hanyalah membalaskan dendam pada Ayahku karena telah menjauhkanku dari ibu dan karena telah menelantarkanku selama ini.

[ December 2017 ]

Tahun ajaran baru pun baru saja dibuka untuk angkatan baru. Murid - murid penyihir pemula dari berbagai kalangan keturunan darah berdatangan dengan ditemani kedua orang tuanya ke Stasiun King Cross Platform 9 3/4.

Sedangkan aku? Hanya sendirian.

Aku terus mendorong troli besarku menggunakan tanganku yang mungil.

Lalu ada yang membawakan ku tas besarku ke dalam Kereta.

Aku tahu, maksud orang tersebut adalah berbuat baik padaku. Aku pun tetap mengikutinya dan duduk didalam kompartemen yang sama.

Aku ternyata di terima di Ravenclaw, aku sangat bangga bahwa aku terseleksi masuk ke Asrama Ravenclaw.

Kelas Sejarah pun mulai,

Seorang pria bernama Kenma mengajarkanku dan teman - temanku tentang ketiga saudara peverell juga silsilahnya.

Sejenak membuatku berpikir ulang mengenai niatku untuk mendapatkan ketiga benda relikui kematian.

"percuma jika aku mendapatkan Batu kebangkitan dan membangkitkan ibuku, sama saja aku menyiksanya"

"percuma jika aku mendapatkan tongkat Elder jika berakhir aku menjadi buronan karena aku membunuh ayahku nanti"

"Invisibility cloak? Kurasa masih cukup berguna, aku sepertinya akan menggunakannya dan memberikannya pada anak cucukku nanti dan menerima kematian layaknya kawan lama" ucapku mengulang beberapa kalimat yang dijelaskan Prof Kenma.

Aku pun terus memikirkan tentang ketiga benda relikui kematian.

sampai aku mendapatkan sebuah pemikiran jika aku mendapatkan benda itu. Aku akan menggunakannya untuk keseimbangan dunia sihir.

Tidak ada lagi perbandingan dari status darah atau status kekayaan keluarga.

aku hanya ingin membuat dunia ini damai.

baik antara para penyihir atau para muggle.

Aku akan menjaga mereka sampai pada generasi penerus ku dan lainnya hingga penghujung waktu nanti.

 ** _" Never Tickles the Sleeping dragon" -Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy._**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Sincerely,_**

 ** _Miguel Andrew P. Malfoy_**


End file.
